


Demonic Love

by MechanicalTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon, Demon AU, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalTrash/pseuds/MechanicalTrash
Summary: A manchacicoj is the child of a demon and a witch, fated to constantly seek out an impossible love with a nice young human. Once they fall in love with someone, they will forever be loyal them. The only cost is their human soul once they die.





	1. Manchancicoj

Loud footsteps hit the wet pavement. However, they weren’t loud enough to even begin to bother the sleeping people that laid comfortably in their beds, protected by the walls of their homes.

The figure envied those people. They were all happy and loved by at least someone. For the figure, however, this was different. Nobody loved him. Not even his own parents. Then again, it was not like he met a lot of people. For those that had met him though, he didn’t blame them for not loving him. Not at all.

Not even his parents loved him. But once again, that was no surprise when you stopped to consider who exactly his parents were. None of that matter right now. All that mattered to him, was finding someone to love him.

The night dragged on, and he kept walking between all the houses. He kept going until a new day arrived, and even continued then. He didn’t bother hiding himself, nobody could see him. Well, nobody except for some children, occasionally. Let’s be real, who would believe a child when they said they saw a man with horns, wings and a tail? Nobody right? Just a vivid imagination!

It was now noon, and the sun was up high. He felt bothered by the warmth. He much preferred a cool night. However, he had to continue. He hadn’t found anyone to love him yet.

He stopped when he reached a children’s playground. He couldn’t help but stare at them and wonder what it would be like to be one of them. He, sadly, had never had the chance to live like those kids. Once again, this was something his parents were to be blamed for.

His bright yellow eyes fell on a group of children standing in a circle, all focused on something in the middle of their little circle. Without any hesitation, he walked over to see what they were so focused on, since he wondered about what interested human children.

He noticed a small boy with short green hair, a sharp nose and small slits for eyes. He almost looked snakelike, and that hadn’t escaped the other children either.

“What a freak. Is your mother a snake?” one of the bigger children said, making the other laugh.

“Nah, she’s probably a dragon. She is as ugly as one. Also explains why you are so ugly.” another yelled, once again causing the whole group to laugh.

He glanced at the boy again, effectively ignoring all the kids in the circle. The only one in his focus was the snakelike kid. The boy wasn’t ugly at all, in his opinion. Sure, his features were a bit unusual, but they certainly weren’t ugly.

The boy started crying, not wanting to listen to the other kids anymore, but he couldn’t escape them, since they kept him trapped in their little bully circle.

Suddenly, two bullies fell flat on their ass, making some space for the kid. The kid scurried away from the others and ran away from the park. Luckily for the kid, the bullies didn’t bother to go after him.

The creature went after the boy, curious to know more about him. He felt drawn to the kid, since the boy didn’t seem loved either. The boy arrived home soon, and the creature once again didn’t think twice and followed the boy inside.

What he saw there saddened him even more. He was correct to assume that the kid also wasn’t loved. The father hit the crying boy.

“You should learn to stand up for yourself or those bullies are going to keep coming back for you. And if they do, I don’t blame them. I would pick on a pussy like you too!” he spat at his child, whose tears wouldn’t stop running down his face.

“Now, get out of my sight, you walking disappointment.” The kid nodded and ran up the stairs crying. On his way up the stairs, he locked eyes with his mother, who stared him down, also with an expression of disappointment.

The creature wasn’t pleased with what he saw. He wanted the kid to feel loved. HE wanted to feel loved. He decided that if they wouldn’t be loved by anyone else, they could just love each other.

However, he knew he couldn’t just take away the human child’s chance at a normal life with a normal love just yet. He would give the kid until he was 18. Then, the creature thought, it would be fair game. With the unspoken promise of returning for love, the creature left the house and the kid, but he was never far behind.

-

Throughout his life, Daishou Suguru felt like everyone did their best to avoid him. In the beginning, it was mostly become of his snakelike features. For the longest time, he looked rather ugly with his small eyes and greenish hair. However, throughout the years, he had grown into quite the handsome young man.

He started to play volleyball in middle school and got a quite athletic body as well. To say it shortly, he was no longer a little ugly snake child anymore. Sure, the snakelike features were still there, but they made him look more handsome and mysterious rather than ugly.

His bullies had started to leave him alone after they thought he had become possessed. Daishou still had no idea where they got it from, but he didn’t mind since it meant he got some peace and a chance to make friends.

Whenever he did manage to make a friend, they wouldn’t stay for too long. They would always miraculously move away or just be plain scared of him. Once again, he had no idea what he had done wrong. The same went for any boyfriends and girlfriends he had ever had. None of them stayed.

The result of this all is that Daishou often felt very lonely, but he had learned to live with it. It also caused him to act harsher towards other people, not wanting to be left behind again.

Daishou had just finished high school and was now headed to college. He was going to study law, wanting to become a lawyer. Lessons would be starting in a week and his parents just dropped him off at his dorm. They were happy to be rid of him as they drove away just as soon as the door of the car closed.

“Going to miss you too, mom and dad.” He muttered to himself sarcastically. He grabbed his suitcase and went inside the dorms, searching for his room. Luckily, it didn’t take him too long before he found the room since he had been here before to explore. His roommate, however, would be someone he hadn’t met before.

Daishou unlocked the door and went inside. It still looked the same, but with one exception. There was a (rather handsome) young man sitting on the couch. He had messy black hair that stuck up everywhere and was partially covering the right side of his face. His eyes were an intense yellow and a bit catlike.

 _At least I’m not the only person with features resembling an animal_ , Daishou thought. The young man looked up and gave Daishou a wide Cheshire grin. _Definitely catlike._

The young man stood up and walked towards Daishou. He stuck out his hand. “I am Kuroo Tetsurou, your roommate. Nice to meet you.” Daishou grabbed Kuroo’s hand and shook it.

“Daishou Suguru. Nice to meet you too.” The two of them let go of each other and stood there kind of awkwardly, not really knowing how to start a conversation with the stranger in front of them.

“Uh, I’m going to go… put my stuff away… uh…” Daishou stuttered out before he once again grabbed his suitcase and hurried towards the bedroom that would be his from then on out. Once he closed the door he exhaled. He wondered if it was always going to be like this with his roommate. Then again, it was just the first time they had met, of course it would be kind of awkward between the two of them.

Daishou started unpacking his stuff, giving everything a place. However, he knew this would be a mess by the end of the week. After an hour, he finished unpacking and stored his suitcase in the closet. Finally, he decided to go out of his room and noticed his roommate sitting on the couch, as he had been when entered the room.

“Are you hungry?” Daishou asked. “Maybe we could get some food.” Kuroo looked up and smiled at the shyness his roommate was showing.

“Want to order in? I don’t know a lot of places around here so it might be easier.” Kuroo suggested, which Daishou actually liked. The two of them ended up ordering pizza. While they ate together, they talked and tried to get to know each other better.

In the end, Daishou didn’t really have the feeling he knew his roommate any better at all, but he would have plenty of time to get to know him better anyway.

A bit after the two had finished their pizzas, a knock came from their door. Diaishou immediately got up to open the door, revealing an old friend of his. “Bokuto?” he stated, rather surprised. The other smiled back at him.

“Yo! I have the dorm room next to you! Isn’t that great! I don’t have a roommate yet but Akaashi will join me next year.” This made the snakelike man chuckle. Bokuto had always been excited when talking about his precious setter.

“So, what is your roommate like?” Bokuto asked. Daishou opened the door wider to show his roommate to his friend, only to notice he was no longer sitting on the couch. “Oh, he must have gone to his bedroom.”

The two of them talked for a bit longer and then Bokuto left. That is when Kuroo showed back up again. “Sorry I ran away like that. I didn’t want to bother you and your friend.” he apologized.

Daishou shook his head and smiled shyly. He noticed he felt shy around this guy often. Probably because he thought he was handsome.

“It’s alright. I understand.” The two then both retreated to their own bedrooms.

-

Over the course of the following months, Daishou indeed grew closer to Kuroo. They got along well and they weren’t nearly as shy around each other anymore. They would often spend evenings just talking to each other after Daishou was done studying.

It was odd, but Kuroo never seemed to be studying, nor was he ever seen during classes. Not in the hallways or the cafeteria. Nowhere. Daishou just blamed that on the fact that they did two different studies.

Right now, Daishou was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap. He was going through the slides for an upcoming exam. Kuroo sat down next to him and put a coffee on the coffee table. “You’ll probably need that. I can already tell you’re going to be up all night.” the rooster haired male said as he sat down next to his roommate.

Daishou playfully shoved the other. “Shut up. I will go to bed at a reasonable hour.” Kuroo snorted at that. He didn’t believe that for a second. The snakelike boy never went to sleep at a decent hour when he had a deadline or something coming up.

Kuroo decided to rest his head on Daishou’s shoulder, making the other blush and flinch a bit in surprise. He quickly relaxed and continued studying though.

“This stuff is boring, how can you even study this?” Kuroo asked, yawning to show exactly how boring he thought the material was. Daishou shrugged and kept going through his slides. After all, he had to pass this exam.

Kuroo ended up falling asleep, so Daishou gently pushed him off his shoulder and let him rest against the arm of the couch so he would have some more freedom of movement while he studied. He occasionally sipped on the coffee his roommate made for him, really appreciating the caffeine the longer he studied.

A few hours later, he got a text from Bokuto: Time for a break. Come over to my room! Daishou sighed. He figured Bokuto wouldn’t be able to keep himself occupied since most of his friends went home to study. However, he did agree on the idea of a break and went over to meet with the owlish man anyway.

“Hey hey hey, Daishou!” Bokuto greeted Daishou as he let him in. Needless to say the green haired man was surprised when he saw that many of his friends were sitting in Bokuto’s room. He raised an eyebrow at the bi-color haired man.

“What the hell is this?” Daishou asked, gesturing to all his friends.

“We need to talk, Suguru.” Mika said. She had dated him at some point but they broke up because she had too many nightmares concerning him. However, they have stayed good friends since then.

“Talk about what? What’s going on?” Daishou was confused to say the least, especially when he saw the concerned looks of his friends worsen when he asked these questions.

“The fact that you don’t even realize what’s wrong is the problem.” Mika said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Bokuto sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, urging her to sit down and let him take over. He then turned back to their friend, who was the one who needed to be helped.

“It’s about this ‘Kuroo Tetsurou’ you keep mentioning.” Bokuto said. Daishou frowned.

“What about my roommate?” Daishou asked. He really had no idea what Kuroo had to do with all this.

A loud, frustrated groan came from another one of Daishou’s friends, Kuguri Naoyasu. This surprised everyone since he was usually very calm and quiet and didn’t really care about anything at all.

“You don’t have a roommate, Daishou! You’ve been living there alone all this time! You never had a roommate to begin with. There is no Kuroo Tetsurou going to this school because he doesn’t exist!” Kuguri yelled. He was so done with these lies Daishou kept telling himself.

Daishou was taken aback by the tone his friend had been using to talk to him. What shocked him even more where the words he was speaking. Kuroo not real? But he had just been there, sleeping on his shoulder!

“You made Kuroo up when you were a kid. You always talked about this dark haired guy helping you with the bullies. We never said anything because we thought you had made up a friend to cope with the bullying. We even thought you got over it when you got to middle school since you stopped talking about this imaginary friends of yours.” Bokuto said.

This information his Daishou hard. Why couldn’t he remember this? He was certain he would remember an imaginary friend looking like Kuroo. In fact, he thought he would remember having an imaginary friend at all. Besides, he wasn’t a child anymore, he didn’t have any imaginary friends anymore. He didn’t need in since he had real friends now.

“What concerns me even more.” Bokuto continued. “You talk about him like a schoolgirl does about her crush. You seem to have genuine feelings for this person that doesn’t even exist.” Daishou blushed a bit because he had to admit it to himself that he had been developing feelings towards Kuroo over the past months.

“But, Kuroo is real!” Daishou argued. Bokuto sighed and shook his head. Mika started crying. “Please, just stop lying to yourself. You’re hurting yourself. You’ve been shutting us all out to spend time with this ‘Kuroo’.”

Daishou felt himself get angry. How dare they insinuate he was crazy and was making Kuroo up?! He wasn’t shutting them out at all. They were probably just mad because he spent more time with Kuroo than he did with them! Still, this was no reason to act like an ass to him like this!

“I can’t believe you guys! I would expect a stupid prank from you Bokuto, but bringing Kuguri and Mika into this, making them lie for you like this. This is insane! Your stupid joke has gone too far and isn’t funny at all! Thanks for wasting my study time! I’m out!” and with that, Daishou angrily left the room and went back to his own room, ignoring his friends yelling after him.

The slamming of the door woke up Kuroo, who jumped from the couch. His eyes widened when he saw the combination of anger and sadness on his roommate’s face. He hurried over to his friend and pulled him in a hug. Diashou started sobbing. “Shhhh, everything is okay. Please don’t be sad.” Kuroo whispered as he slightly rocked the other man.

When Daishou finally calmed down, Kuroo asked what had made him so upset in the first place. With a a lot of hesitance, he told him about what had happened.

“And then they said you weren’t real. But you definitely are! You’re holding me right now! You must be real! I can’t be imagining this all!” Daishou shouted.

Kuroo remained silent, not sure how to react. “Please say something.” Daishou said in a whiney voice. He couldn’t believe this. Why wasn’t Kuroo reassuring him that he wasn’t going mad?

Kuroo sighed. “Sit down, Daishou. It’s time for me to come clean.” This gained the bedhead a confused stare form the other. Daishou sat down nonetheless so Kuroo could talk. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be more insane than the idea that he had been making up his crush all this time.

And thus, Kuroo started talking, revealing everything, which would make Daishou be able to make more sense of his whole life.

“They think I am not real, because they cannot see me. However, I can assure you that I am very real and I am not just made from your imagination.” Kuroo said. Daishou was about to ask questions, but the other silenced him.

Kuroo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Soon, a pair of wings revealed themselves as well as horns and a tail. He looked like a demon and Daishou gasped at the sight.

Sadness was visible in Kuroo’s eyes as he opened them again and saw the frightened expression on Daishou’s face. He knew this would happen. He had hoped he would never had to reveal his real identity and just be happy with Daishou. To just be loved.

“I am the son of a demon and a witch… I’m what they call a Manchachicoj.” Daishou was speechless, he had no idea how to react to this new revelation.

“All I wanted was to be loved. And when I stumbled into you a few years ago, I knew you did too. I thought, since nobody would love us, we could love each other.” Kuroo said, tearing up a bit.

“I decided to wait until you went to college, give you a chance to fall in love with a normal human and have normal life, but I couldn’t bear with the idea of you being with someone else and I got in the way of every relationship you had…” Kuroo was far from proud revealing what he had done. He had broken his own promise.

“So the nightmares Mika had were…” Daishou whispered, since he couldn’t manage to talk any louder than that. Kuroo just nodded sadly as a confirmation.

“I was sure I could do it, leave you when you fall in love. But when you were younger you made contact with me. And we talked often. I grew too attached to you. I wanted you to be happy. There was nothing else I wanted more. But I just couldn’t bear the thought of you not being mine.”

Daishou jumped up from his spot, effectively shutting up the demon. “You had no right ruining my life like this! I could have been happy with Kuguri or Mika! You’re selfish and I never want to see you ever again!” the snakelike man yelled as he ran out the door, only to realize he had effectively made his friends hate him a bit earlier and had nowhere to go.

Kuroo’s hand closed around his wrist and he pulled him back in the room and closed the door, trapping Daishou between his body and the door effectively.

“Don’t go, I love you. And I know you love me too!” Daishou started hitting Kuroo’s chest, trying to escape. “No, I don’t love you! I hate you!” he yelled straight to the other’s face. This was something the demon didn’t like.

Kuroo’s eyes turned dark and angered. His voice turned very deep and demonic. “Don’t lie to me, Suguru. I am the only one who ever loved you, and I will be the only one you will ever love.” This made Daishou nearly piss himself. He was so scared.

“Let me go.” he whimpered. Kuroo growled. “No, you’ll run away. You will leave me alone. After everything I’ve done for you and everything I am willing to give to you, you would just leave me.”

Daishou cried. “Everything you have done for me?! You made my friends hate me! Am I supposed to be grateful for that?!”

Kuroo growled again. Why couldn’t this stupid human boy understand how much he loved him? Wasn’t that enough? Yes, it would definitely enough. He just needed some time but he would realize that he needed nothing but his love.

Daishou didn’t say anything anymore, he just cried. Kuroo held him while he cried. He let him cry. He knew everything would be okay once they could peacefully be together.

When Daishou finally stopped crying and was now slightly sobbing, Kuroo wiped away his tears and stared at him. Slowly, the demon leaned in and softly pressed his lips on the other’s. After the surprisingly sweet kiss, Daishou fell asleep where he had been standing. The emotions had been a bit too much and tired him out.

Kuroo picked him up and carried him to his room and carefully laid him down. Kuroo laid down next to him and pulled the human close to him. “We’ll be happy together.” he whispered as he kissed Daishou’s temple and stared at him sleeping. Kuroo was happy. He finally had the one he loved, and he was sure h would learn to love him too.


	2. Akaashi Keiji

Bokuto had gotten restless after not having seen Daishou in a while. He realized he had been too harsh on his friend and he shouldn’t have called him crazy for believing Kuroo was real. For all he knew, Daishou could be using his imaginary friend as some coping mechanism for something he doesn’t know about. He wished he could take his words back and go back to being friends with the snakelike male.

Of course, Bokuto wasn’t the only one feeling extremely guilty. Both Mika and Kuguri were too. They had both loved Daishou a lot at some point in their life, but because of everything that seemed to have gone wrong in their lives as soon as and for the durations they did so, broke it off with him and left him behind. They both still regret doing that and partially blamed themselves for the way Daishou behaved now.

Bokuto had tried everything to talk to Daishou. He had knocked on the door of his room nearly every day, with no response. He even tried went as far as going to every class his friend was in, and when he didn’t spot the green haired male, asked his classmates if they had seen him. None of them had.

Turns out that Daishou hadn’t been showing up at any of his classes at all, which was nothing like the ambitious Daishou Suguru he knew. It worried him endlessly, so much so that he felt like he had to involve Akaashi.

Akaashi Keiji was Bokuto’s voice of reason. He always knew how to keep Bokuto from a nasty situation or how to deal with any problems the owlish male might have. He was also the only one that could bring Bokuto back from his dejected episodes.

To put it shortly: Akaashi Keiji was a necessary presence in Bokuto’s life, and neither would have wanted any other way.

However, lately, Akaashi had been responding to messages significantly less. He also always seemed to have a reason not to meet up with Bokuto. It made the latter doubt whether Akaashi still wanted to be his friend or not.

Bokuto was too busy being worried and keeping a panic attack under control to think about the lack of communication with his old setter and just dialed his number.

Slightly surprisingly, Akaashi picked up. “Hello, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto couldn’t explain how warm it made him feel to finally hear Akaashi’s voice again after not having heard or seen him for so long. He almost cried tears of happiness. He was so happy, he forgot he was supposed to be saying something.

“Bokuto-san, are you there?” Akaashi asked, worry slightly present in his voice.

“Ah yes, sorry Akaashi. I am here! Could you maybe come over? I think I fucked up majorly and-“

“You want my help to fix it.”

Bokuto nodded, forgetting the fact that Akaashi was currently unable to see him. “I’ll be there in an hour or two or so. I’ll take the next train there.” The younger male said with a sigh.

It was already dark outside. Bokuto didn’t really expect Akaashi to come out this late and he panicked slightly, not wanting to endanger his precious friend.  Even though he had been the one to call the other in a panic, he didn’t do it so the male would drop whatever he was doing instantly to come see him.  Although that was much appreciated as he truly missed Akaashi. “This could wait till the morning, Akaashi. You don’t need to leave so late.”

Akaashi wouldn’t hear it though and told Bokuto to just calm down and wait for him to arrive. Of course, Bokuto Koutarou wouldn’t be Bokuto Koutarou if he just stayed calm and waited. That was not how this human worked. He made sure he brought an extra jacket and an umbrella as he headed to the station where Akaashi would be arriving. Most people would take Akaashi for the most sensible of the two, but Akaashi had the tendency to literally drop everything and rush to Bokuto when asked, not thinking about anything he might need.

Bokuto would be lying if he said he didn’t love the fact that Akaashi would do anything for him, although he is not sure why the younger male cared so much. A dumb smile played on the young man with the two toned hair’s lips as he recalled the memories of when he played volleyball with his favorite setter.

As he had expected, it started raining as he waited for Akaashi to arrive at the station. He opened his umbrella and stared at the entrance. The train his friend would be on had just arrived, so it wouldn’t be long before said male would be walking through those doors.

Sure enough, a familiar of short, messy black hair walked through the station doors, and as predicted, without an umbrella or even a coat. Bokuto chuckled as he started walking towards his soon to be drenched friend.

“AKAASHI!” the older of the males yelled as he threw his arms around the smaller male. “Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said with a small smile on his lips. As Bokuto let go, the threw the extra jacket over the other’s shoulders.

“You feel so cold Akaashi! I knew you were going to forget to take a jacket and umbrella! You’re so pale too! You must be sick or something!” Bokuto kept rambling on about how Akaashi should take better care of himself. The energetic owlish man kept talking while they started walking towards Bokuto’s dorm.

Soon, they arrived at the dorm and before anything else, Bokuto made Akaashi take a shower, insisting the younger wouldn’t be getting a cold on his watch. While Akaashi was taking a shower, Bokuto made sure to lay some fresh clothes at the door of the bathroom and then went to the kitchen to cook some ramen, because knowing Akaashi, he hadn’t eaten anything yet, as well as made some tea.

Bokuto had a smile on his face ever since he had seen Akaashi walk outside and it hadn’t left him yet. Although he had called his friend over to help him at first, he was so glad to be able to spend some time with his friend, since he hadn’t seen him in a hot minute. They would deal with the problem in the morning, for now, they could just have some Akaashi and Bokuto time for the day.

The teapot sang, letting the buff male know the water was ready for the tea, so he added the teabag. “Smells good here.” Akaashi said as he walked into the kitchen, still drying his hair with the towel Bokuto had left for him. He was dressed in a pair of sweats and a shirt, both being Bokuto’s meant it was a bit too large for him, but Bokuto thought it looked cute. It made Akaashi look even smaller than he already was.

“I cooked some ramen, you’re probably hungry.” Bokuto said. Truthfully, Akaashi was hungry, but it wasn’t exactly a hunger that ramen would satisfy. However, the messy raven haired boy didn’t have the heart to refuse the food he was being offered by his friend.

The two of them sat down at the kitchen table after Bokuto had served the ramen and tea. Bokuto kept a close eye on Akaashi, as the other was still looking really pale even after showering. He hoped the food would help with this.

Akaashi ended up barely eating anything, and it was clear that what he had eaten was very much forced down his throat. Bokuto frowned as he cleaned the table. “You didn’t eat much… Are you sick?”

Akaashi shook his head. “I am fine Bokuto-san, just no very hungry.” Bokuto sighed and decided to accept the answer he was given. At least for now. It was no use trying to bother Akaashi into telling him what was up with him. It would be of no use anyways.

After everything had been cleaned up, the two of them sat down in the small living room and put on the tv. However, the device only served as some background noise as the two talked about what they had missed, seeing they barely saw each other. They had a lot to catch up about.

Eventually, the conversation was brought back to the whole reason Akaashi was here, Daishou. Akaashi listened to Bokuto as he explained what had happened.

 Akaashi sighed and gave Bokuto a sad smile. “You might have seemed a bit rude towards Daishou.” Akaashi started, making his friend flinch as he felt bad about it.

“But it isn’t normal that he hides away like that. I don’t think he would be mad enough at you to do so. I think something else is going on. We should figure it out, but not today anymore. It’s too late for that. Time to get some rest, Bokuto-san.”

Once again, Akaashi was the voice of reason. Bokuto had been exhausting himself by getting worked up as well as being excited to see Akaashi again. He had really missed the other one a whole lot ever since he left high school.

“You’re right. You can sleep in my room, Akaashi. I’ll take the couch.” Bokuto said, being the caring friend he always is. Of course, Akaashi being Akaashi, protested and told the older one that he should take his own bed, saying that he was fine with just sleeping on the couch since he had been doing that a lot lately anyways, as he fell asleep while studying which he for some reason always did one the living room couch.

Of course, this was all the more reason for Bokuto to insist that the curly haired boy took some good night’s rest in a comfortable place. Eventually, Akaashi had to give up and ended up being the one taking the bed. However, actual sleeping wasn’t done there.

The next morning, Bokuto got up early, which wasn’t usual for him, but he was nervous about going to talk to Daishou. The male was surprised to find that Akaashi was already up too, since he remembered from the training camps that it was absolutely impossible to wake the younger up without waving a coffee smell under his nose.

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto smiled. He missed seeing Akaashi in the morning.

“Morning Akaashi!” he greeted back as he took some cornflakes and poured himself a bowl. He wordlessly offered Akaashi some too, which he refused. Bokuto frowned. Why wasn’t Akaashi eating anything?

“Are you ready for today?” Akaashi asked as he sipped on the coffee he had been holding. At least he was consuming _something_.

“As ready as I’ll ever be…” Bokuto said with a mouth full of his breakfast. He swallowed the food and sighed at Akaashi. “What if he hates me?”

Akaashi gave Bokuto a smile. Not the smile he usually carries to hide any other emotion. No, a soft, genuine smile. The smile that Bokuto wished he could see more often.

“He doesn’t hate you, Bokuto-san. Nobody could ever hate you.” And those were all the words he needed to calm down a bit. Akaashi somehow always knew what to say.

After they cleaned up the kitchen, they went over to Daishou’s room. They knocked, but no answer came. This is something that Bokuto had grown used to as he had tried this many times before. Same result.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “How stubborn can a person be.” he muttered under his breath. He looked at his friend and tried to think of a solution. “Bokuto, I forgot my phone in your room, could you go get it? I might be able to call someone who could break the lock. You never know something happened to Daishou. We should get in to make sure.”

Bokuto didn’t ask any questions and went to fetch Akaashi’s phone. Strangely enough, he hadn’t found the phone so he returned to Akaashi to tell him so. When he returned, he saw that the other had somehow managed to open the door.

“How did you-“

“The lock was rusty, managed to kick it in.”

Bokuto was unsure what to think of this. He never thought of Akaashi as a person to just break into someone else’s housing. Then again, Akaashi hasn’t seemed like the Akaashi had known all this time.

Bokuto followed as Akaashi got inside and started looking around.

“What are you doing here?!” a loud voice startled the pair. When they looked they noticed a male with messy hair, which looked exactly like how Daishou used to describe Kuroo, who was supposed to be imaginary.

“No way… he _was_ telling the truth.” Bokuto murmured.

Akaashi put himself between both Bokuto and Kuroo, as if he wanted to protect his friend from whatever was standing there.

However, Kuroo wasn’t focused on Akaashi, no his eyes were fixated on Bokuto.

“You can see me this time?” he said. Bokuto just nodded. Kuroo’s fixation shifted to Akaashi and he growled as he started to show his true self.

Bokuto stammered back and fell on his ass as Akaashi pushed him, with much more force he would ever think would be humanly possible. “WHAT ARE YOU?!” Kuroo yelled at Akaashi.

Wait.

Kuroo yelled that at Akaashi? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know if you would be interested in a second part to this! Maybe I could include some supernatural Bokuaka as well.


End file.
